Karen Wellington
Karen Wellington is the current Presidential Candidate for the Rutanian Federalist Party. She is an avid Federalist and he helped create the Federalist Party. Early Life Karen Wellington was born in Mirigodon, Ardinia, she has no siblings but one step brother who is a university professor. She has always been interested in politics and the political system. Journalism Karen Wellington went to Georgetown College and received he Bachelors degree in Journalism at the age of 21. She started as a reporter on Ardinia News Night which is a 30 minute news segment on RNN Ardinia. She worked her way up to anchorwoman going through a number of positions, she finally got the position at the age of 28. She then left the network at 32 to run for mayor of Mirigodon Political Career Karen Wellington was elected mayor of Mirigodon in 3781, she only one by 2% of the popular vote over her opponent. She ran for the Ardinian Liberal-Federalists, a third-way Liberal-Federalist party. She made major reforms to the infrastructure of Mirigodon by making improvements to the bus system and the subway system as well as additional subway lines stretching out further from the downtown core. After she helped form the Rutanian Federalist Party she resigned as mayor of Mirigodon to make a bid for the Presidenecy on behalf of the Rutanian Federalist Party. She was unsuccessful the first time, but she will be running again in 3801. She got elected President in 3801 after a thrilling campaign against incumbent Urban Party of Rutania President Kevin Neumann. As President she has promised to fix all that is broken in Rutania and she had a very in detail platform. She put forward her first executive order shortly after she was elected with major reforms to education. It passed parliament with the 1/3 votes it needed and received a huge majority, with only the smallest Rutanian party opposing. In her second term she headed major reforms to Health through an executive order and helped the Federalist caucus re-introduce universal healthcare while keeping wait times low. She has stated that her third term is going to be focused around international policy. In her third and fourth terms she was very involved in the Artanian Union and was in behind the scenes talks with the government of Endralon and Zergon to get the Artanian Union involved in ending of the Zardic-Jelbic War. To a certain extent, this was successful. Her fifth term has really been filled with visits across Rutania and the continuation of her reforms to Education and Health. She had originally stated that she would not be running for a Sixith term but after long deliberation she decided that she will, but she garanteed party members that she would not be running again and that they should go ahead in picking a candidate to succeed her, that person ended up being John Backstrom. Electoral Record !colspan=5 align=center|Mayor of Mirigodon |- !align=center|Year !align=center|Votes !align=center|% !align=center|Outcome !align=center|Result |- |align=center|3781||2,847,209||52.13%||align=center|1st||align=center|Elected |- |align=center|3785||2,958,115||56.70%||align=center|1st||align=center|Re-Elected |- |align=center|3789||3,492,885||69.12%||align=center|1st||align=center|Re-Elected |- |align=center|3793||3,582,107||74.06%||align=center|1st||align=center|Re-Elected |- |} !colspan=5 align=center|President of Rutania |- !align=center|Year !align=center|Votes !align=center|% !align=center|Outcome !align=center|Result |- |align=center|3797||21,339,566||39.13%||align=center|2nd||align=center|Lost (Round 2) |- |align=center|3801||26,812,598||54.80%||align=center|1st||align=center|Elected (Round 2) |- |align=center|3805||34,267,272||65.08%||align=center|1st||align=center|Re-Elected (Round 2) |- |align=center|3809||34,050,621||65.62%||align=center|1st||align=center|Re-Elected (Round 2) |- |align=center|3813||39,251,284||57.55%||align=center|1st||align=center|Re-Elected (Round 2) |- |align=center|3817||35,373,953||58.44%||align=center|1st||align=center|Re-Elected (Round 2) |- |} Category:Rutanian politicians